terrifulcomicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Worlds Will Collide... Again
Worlds Will Collide... Again is the earliest "Terriful" Comic and the first two parts of the "The Man In Black" and "Terriful Comics" crossover. Part 1: Worlds Will Collide... Again The issue starts out with "Terriful" and "The Man In Black" running into eachother. At the same time as they are trying to figure out what is going on, "The Man In Red" and "Sigfread" are watching and enjoying themself. It shows a flashback of how "The Man In Red" shows up in the world of "Terriful Comics", by creating a time portal that accidently made him show up in an alternate dimesion. After and "Sigfread" figures out that "The Man In Red" is from an alternate dimesion, they agree to work together to conquer both of their worlds. In the present "Terriful" is chasing "The Man In Black" trying to find out where he is when "The Man In Black" is captured. Eventually "Terriful" is also captured and he meets "The Man In Black" again. After they figure out that neither of them are working for eachother's nemesis they decide to team up in order to stop their nemesis's plans. At that exact moment "Sigfread" and "The Man In Red" are worrying because "Terriful" and "The Man In Black" are starting to figure out that they are the ones responsible for all this. So "The Man In Red" and "Sigfread" come up with a plan to destroy their nemesis' for good. Part 2: Reset The issue starts out with The Man In Black and Terriful evacuating each of their cities. In Sphnyx City, Primal tries to talk Terriful into letting him stay and fight the oncoming attack, to which Terriful says "No." Meeting back up in Rock Sell City after fully evacuating everyone, The Man In Red and Sigfread start their attack. The Man In Black gives a piece of a crystal shard to Terriful, telling him it "will give you extraordinary power". Terriful turns into Dark Terriful and covers The Man In Black as he enters the giant robot the villains are piloting. Terriful tries to hit the robot with spikes but decides it won't work since it's not powerful enough. He does his most powerful attack which blows up the robot, sending Terriful and The Man In Black back to their worlds through nearby portals. Sigfread, blaming The Man In Red for their defeat, tries to kill him but gets knocked out as a rock is thrown at his head. The same rocks are then thrown at The Man In Red which prompts him to go back home since that's where the rocks are coming from. Sigfread, seeing The Man In Black leave, vows revenge as he goes back to his world. Future The issues were included in the graphic novel, "Worlds Unite". Trivia *'PART 1: '''This is the last "The Man In Black" issue as well as the first (and last) "Terriful Comics" issue. **The reason for the discontinuation is uncertain. *This comic is drawn by two people. Eldon Betz drew "The Man In Black" and "The Man In Red" and one of his friends drew "Terriful" and "Sigfread". * This is the first appearance of Terriful. *This came out in March 2013. *This is technically the 51st issue because the actual #51 was never made. *The crossover's was named "Worlds Will Collide... Again" because "The Man In Black" had just finished a crossover with "Bob Comic". *This is the only part of the crossover for two years. **Part 2 was being made when the decision was made to discontinue both of the original series. Part 2 had 3 pages completed. *** Part 2 was remade with a different plot in January of 2015. Was released in 2016. This was the final part of Worlds Will Collide thus making it two parts instead of eight. *The sequel, "Worlds Reunite" has started production, and was released in January 2016. *'PART 2: '''This issue is entirely drawn by Eldon Betz. *This was the last comic under the "Terriful.Comics" title. *This came out in 2015 but was republished in 2016. *This is technically the 1st "Terriful.Comics" issue since #1 wasn't made. *The cover for the original part 2 was shown in "Worlds Unite".